


Bodies and Minds

by Duck_Life



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 11:51:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duck_Life/pseuds/Duck_Life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam requests to speak to Samandriel's vessel. Oneshot. Please R&R! Title from the Great Lakes Swimmers' song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bodies and Minds

“I want to talk to Alfie.”

“What?” Samandriel says, turning from the motel sink to look at Adam, who looks, well, adamant, with his arms crossed and his face narrowed into a set glower, like he expects the angel to argue.

“You heard me,” Adam says, shifting backwards defensively, because no matter how much he’s gotten to know Samandriel since being rescued from the Cage, there’s always a kind of distance between them, something Samandriel knows Adam’s not telling him. Apparently, this is it. “You say he’s ‘just fine’ with you waltzin’ around inside him, but I’ve been there, and I was not ‘fine’. I want to hear what _he_ has to say.”

“That-” Samandriel starts, sounding impatient. “Adam, in order for you to speak with my vessel, it would take a frustrating process-”

“Can you do it?”

He sighs. “Yes.”

“Well, alright then,” he says, unfolding his arms to gesture at Samandriel like he’s saying _Get on with it, then_.

After a somewhat immature huff, Samandriel shuts his eyes and extends his arms, almost like he’s meditating. There’s a sharp intake of breath, and then suddenly his stiff posture deteriorates, his eyes fly open and he backs up to lean against the counter, disoriented.

“Adam?” he says, and his voice sounds different, less formal, higher-pitched.

“Are you Alfie?” Adam asks hesitantly, somewhat surprised even though he asked for this. Alfie nods, looking shaken and blown away, though not necessarily in a bad way, more like he’s just gotten off of a roller coaster. “You know who I am?”

“Well, Samandriel only talks about you _all the time_ ,” the boy smirks, his breathing evening out. “Yeah, I mean it’s hectic, a lot of the time- you know that, what with the whole… Michael thing. But when I am tuned in, he’s with you, or thinking about you.”

“Oh.” Adam shifts a bit uncomfortably, glancing out the window before he turns back to look at the familiar face with the unfamiliar expression. “And you’re… okay with it all? It’s not like…” He can’t quite find the words to describe how he remembers it, being chained inside his own body while an archangel called the shots.

Alfie seems to understand anyway. “No, it’s really not that bad,” he says. “Samandriel’s… good. I don’t have a problem rooming with him, if that’s what you’re worried about.” And he grins this winning smile that Adam thinks he’s seen Samandriel trying to imitate, never quite coming close. It’s a little jarring.

“Okay,” says Adam, feeling a little better about the whole ordeal, if a little weirded out. “So… can Samandriel come back now?”

Alfie smiles again. “Yeah, hang on.” He starts to shut his eyes, like Samandriel had only minutes ago, but then he glances up again. “Hey, take care of him, will you? I can’t do much when I’m in there, but… like I said, he’s a good guy. Really naïve. It’d be nice to know you’re looking out for him.”

Laughing, Adam says, “Yeah, I will,” and then Alfie squints his eyes shut and he watches as the slim form seems to balloon out a bit, stiffening and inclining back into Samandriel’s familiar posture. The eyes blink open, back to the angel’s serious stare.

“Well?”

“Yeah, okay,” Adam allows. “I get it. You two’re like this.” He curls two fingers around each other, and then laughs again. “He worries about you.”

“I heard,” says Samandriel, looking somewhat embarrassed.

“Little human Alfie,” Adam continues, “ _worries_ about you. That’s adorable. You’re adorable.”

“I’m not adorable,” he grumbles. “I’m a warrior.”

“You’re both. You’re an adorable warrior. Like Pikachu.”

“Who?”

“Never mind.” 


End file.
